


lo and behold, he has returned

by littlecarnations



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecarnations/pseuds/littlecarnations
Summary: After leaving the Fire Country for five years, Nara Shikamaru returns to an unfamiliar place where his lover is betrothed to another man, and war is brewing in the dark.





	1. lanterns

**lo and behold, he has returned**

 

_**01: lanterns** _

 

Shikamaru always disliked nighttime. There were no clouds to watch, and it was troublesome to try and see whatever he had to see in the dark. His companion always thought differently; she liked to lie down and stargaze after a long day. But tonight, she was barely awake as she rode on her mare, looking lightheaded.

"Oi, woman," she gave a slight tilt of her head. "You alright?" She grunted out her reply, glancing up ahead. "We're close, aren't we?" Shikamaru followed her gaze. "Hn. You'll be meeting your precious Uchiha soon." She tightened her cloak around her, and Shikamaru knew that gesture all too well. "The Uchiha will kill anyone who looks at you differently." She snorted. "If he still remembers me, that is." Her crimson eyes softened as she glanced up at the stars splattering the night sky.

"You're so lucky to have someone waiting for you back home." 

_Was she, though?_

"It's been five years," he drawled before yawning, "she doesn't like to wait." Karin laughed, and Shikamaru was glad to see the spark come back into his comrade's eyes. "Your fault for dating the prettiest girl in the country." She paused, looking thoughtful. "And a noble, at that. Damn, Nara!"

The faraway look in Karin's blood red irises was enough for Shikamaru to know what she was thinking. "Troublesome woman," he clicked his tongue, "everyone respects and cares about you. Stop worrying." Her gaze flickered downwards. "But..." her grip on the reigns tightened. "I don't heal, I break."

"Tell that to all the lives you've saved." 

She sighed, focusing back on the journey. Her posture straightened, and she glared at Shikamaru for slouching. "We'll be okay, won't we?" Her voice was rough as always, but it had lost the sharp edge that Shikamaru knew very well.

Uzumaki Karin wasn't easily scared. She was now.

"We will." He avoided her eyes. He wasn't sure, but the least he could do was pretend like he was, for both their sakes. "Alright, then," she cleared her throat, placed her walls back on and Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder what she had went through to make her so capable of lying to the world and to herself.

"Konoha, here we come."

* * *

Queen Tsunade was not a patient woman. But she had to keep a calm face before her people, and she hated it. She had never even signed up for this job. Her grandfather had, and she was sure that he would definitely regret it if he had known that she was the one in charge now.

The doors opened, and she hid a sigh of relief.

Finally.

Four people strode in; commanders of squads one, two and three, as well as the healer in squad one. They had returned.

"Your Majesty." All four bowed deeply, and a smile played on Tsunade's youthful face. They had all matured; whether for the better or for the worse, Tsunade did not know yet. "Commander Nara, Commanded Hyuuga, Commander Tenten," her red-headed relative bristled slightly at not being greeted, and Tsunade chuckled. At least not much had changed.

"The war has been won thanks to all of your hard work." Tenten looked up, boldly meeting Tsunade's eyes. "Your Majesty," she took a breath. "I have a request." Tsunade rose a brow, and she continued. "Many lives were lost in our war with the Land of Lightning. They died protecting our country." Tsunade knew where this was going.

"A memorial stone." Commander Hyuuga's smooth baritone echoed through the entire room, his presence ever so imposing. He truly was the Hyuuga prodigy. "To honor their sacrifice."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course. That is the least we can do for the heroes of our land." Everyone had returned. Commander Uchiha of squad four, Commander Uzumaki of squad five and Commander Inuzuka of squad six. "I believe a celebration is in order." She glanced at the three commanders and healer, taking a deep breath.

There were too many things that they missed.

 

News travelled fast, that was for certain. The Uchiha Compound was not silent like it usually was. Uchiha Sasuke was not cooped up in his room with a random woman having fun beneath the covers. Uchiha Mikoto was not bustling around the kitchen while helping her husband with political matters. Uchiha Fugaku was not busy with his papers or holding meetings with councilmen. Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Izumi were not sparring together in the training grounds. The gates were wide open, waiting for their hero to come home.

The tall figure of a dark-haired man stepped into the compound. He was handsome, with deep obsidian eyes and tear troughs on his face. For a moment, everyone was silent, before exploding in cheers.

Izumi rushed into her husband's arms, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling her in the air. “You’re home,” she breathed out, uncaring of the eyes staring at them. “I’m home,” he murmured, letting her bury her face in his chest. “I’m sorry I had to leave for so long…” “it doesn't matter,” she said firmly. “You’re home now.” She gazed into his eyes, chocolate eyes melting his cold dark orbs. “Welcome back, Itachi-kun.”

Shisui cleared his throat very loudly. The couple went red.

“That’s sweet and all, but we’re here, too.” Shisui hugged Itachi, smiling kindly. “Welcome home, Itachi.” “It’s good to be back, Shisui.” A faint smile naturally tugged on his lips. He had missed his family horribly; he was finally home. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked over. “Lovebirds,” he snorted. Itachi only beckoned him over. The younger Uchiha knew what was coming, but he headed over to his brother with a grin. What came next surprised him.

Itachi bumped their heads together. He was no longer pushing him away, keeping him at a distance with two fingers to his forehead. They were equals. “No warm welcome for nii-san, Sasuke?” Sasuke only grinned. The Uchiha Compound was now complete.

* * *

 

“Shikamaru.” The name left her lips in a breathless whisper. The bouquet of vivid red roses slipped out of her hands, wide blue eyes staring at him in shock. A thin smile graced his lips as he looked at her. She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was still in her signature ponytail, she was still dressed in purple. “I’m back.”

She stepped back, and were those tears in her eyes? “I thought you—“ “I came back for you.” He said bluntly, and she shook her head. “You shouldn't be here,” she murmured, “go.” He held in his surprise. “What do you mean?” She shook her head, biting her lip. "Please leave," she was trying to sound strong, but she was failing. "You can't—" 

"Ino?"

 


	2. fireflies

**lo and behold, he has returned**

_**02: fireflies** _

 

Was it a good idea for her to go out to a tavern and drink when she was already feeling sick beforehand? No. Did she care at all? Not the slightest. The whiskey burned her throat as she downed it all in one gulp, and she hid her flinch expertly. This tavern was no fun, though. At least, that was what her half-sober mind could make out. They also had less variety of drinks than the one she frequented.

Oh, well. Her mistake. She wouldn’t repeat it again.

“You shouldn’t drink so much, you know,” someone took the spot next to her. Karin glanced at the woman who sat by her side, and huffed. Pink hair, green eyes. The healer from Naruto’s squad, Haruno Sakura. She had been sent a year after her. That was one extra year to prepare herself. Sakura was pointedly avoiding to look at Karin's drink, and she smirked. “I do what I want.” She said, indifferent.

“I’ve heard about you.” Karin paid no heed to Sakura’s words, pouring herself a shot. “Uzumaki Karin; anyone you touch is saved.” That was true, Karin thought bitterly. It was just a shame that she couldn’t save _herself_.

“You really shouldn’t drink too much.” Karin laughed loudly. “Why do you care?”

Sakura’s emerald eyes softened. She didn’t meet people like Karin often, and even though she respected her for her magnificent healing abilities, she would not want to be like her. Karin’s hardened crimson eyes were the eyes of someone who went through hell and back, and Sakura didn’t want that. “Because we have a mutual friend.”

Karin rose a brow, looking amused. She slammed her glass on the table and looked at Sakura for the first time throughout their entire conversation. “And who, pray tell, is this mutual friend?”

“Uchiha Sasuke.”

Karin was not surprised.

“Which one were you?” Sakura tilted her head in confusion. Karin didn’t feel the need to clarify, but sighed. “Day or night?” _Oh._ A bittersweet smile spread across Sakura’s face. “Neither.” Karin nodded. That had earned Sakura plus points in her book. The girls Sasuke chose to bring to bed were… questionable. “And what about you?” Karin looked up. “Which one were you?”

 _“Shh,” he whispered. He cradled her smaller body against him, and her shaking subsided slightly. “You’re okay,” he caressed her hair and looked at her with concerned dark eyes. “You’re okay.” Karin inhaled shakily, wanting to leave his embrace but couldn’t bear to. It was warm._ He _was warm. She hadn’t felt warm in a long time. All she could smell was blood, her arms were covered in them, and it was staining his shirt._

"Don't worry... it's just a little blood."

_She felt like vomiting. The horrible memories flashed before her eyes and for a moment, Sasuke was her captor. She struggled away from him, but he held her still._

_“What did they do to you…” the rage seeped into his voice, and she shook her head, swaying slightly. Her eyes were stinging, the entire room was tilting. Karin did not cry. She no longer knew how to. “I’m okay,” she murmured rather incoherently, hoping that she could convince herself more than anyone. “I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay—“ her voice broke, and she clenched her fists._

_“Karin—“ he grabbed both her wrists, and she cringed from the pain. Noticing her discomfort, Sasuke’s grip loosened. “Karin,” his voice was softer now, “look me in the eye and tell me that you’re okay.” Indignant, Karin summoned all her strength and met his obsidian pools boldly._

_Her throat went dry._

_“I—“_

_He pulled her close, and she leaned into him, eyes blank. Let her have this warmth… even if it’s just for a little while…_

A bittersweet smile spread across her face as she lifted the glass to her lips. "Sunset."

* * *

"Neji." Opalescent met opalescent.

"Uncle," Neji's voice was quiet, but even that was powerful. Hiashi studied at his nephew from head to toe. He had grown from the last time Hiashi saw him, which was five years. Back then, Neji had barely turned seventeen and was sent off to war. During the desperate times, he was promoted to Commander, and no one regretted that decision. His tone had become more composed, his expression unreadable. The war had matured him.

"Congratulations," Hiashi said. "Your exploits are now known all over the countries. Your father would've been proud of you." Back then, even a mention of his father's name could send a torrent of emotion through the prodigy's eyes. Now, cold and unaffected, he nodded. "Thank you."

Hiashi's lips turned upward slightly in approval. "You are twenty-two this year, correct?" Neji's gaze was sharp. "Yes." Hiashi couldn't help but note the striking resemblance between Neji and Hizashi. It pained him, but he was trained to never let it show.

"Have you given any thought about marriage?"

The only indication of Neji's surprise was his eyes widening by a mere fraction. "I have not," he said after a short pause. "The war has always occupied my mind." Hiashi nodded. That was a sufficient reason, but still. "Well, the war is over, and you are of age." His expression hardened; it was vague, but nothing could escape Hiashi's trained eyes.

"You shall take Hyuuga Hanako to the banquet Queen Tsunade has prepared," Hiashi's tone left no room for argument. "If you disapprove of her, there are more suitable options, but you will get to choose in due time."

"Of course."

Neji bowed and took his leave. Hiashi sighed. He hoped Neji wouldn't make this harder for them all. 

Neji's steps towards the compound gates became heavier. His stomach lurched. This was why, while everyone else longed for home, he would rather never return. "Neji?" A familiar female voice called from outside the gates, and his spirits lifted.

"Tenten."

Her hair was no longer in the utilitarian ponytail she had worn during the war, but back to her classic twin buns. It brought back memories, the beautiful and the painful.

"Let's go." She nodded, and they walked side by side. They were equals. Her perceptive chocolate eyes met his pearly grey ones, and smiled sadly. "Your uncle?" Neji snapped out of his daze. Of course only she could read him that well. 

"He wants me to marry soon." The disgust was evident in his face. "Even the battlefield offers me more freedom than this." He glanced up. A single sparrow flew rom one tree to another, as if preparing itself for its flght before soaring into the skies. Tenten followed his gaze and smiled bitterly.

Battlefield was where these two broken people found freedom. Freedom to choose, freedom to bleed.

Their 'homes' were prisons.


End file.
